What's Really Goin' On? Part 2, Rex
by December Black Psalm
Summary: The second installment of my What's Really Goin'On? series.


What's really goin' on? Part two Rex chapter one.  
  
Weevil'sGirl:WHEE! I can't beleive it! I'm startin' part two!  
  
Weevil:And ya aint even done with mine!  
  
Weevil'sGirl:You hush and eat ya goolash!  
  
Weevil:..What goolash?  
  
Weevil'sGirl:DON'T YOU BACK-SASS ME BOY!  
  
Weevil:0.0  
  
Weevil'sGirl:Anyhoo, this is (duh!) about Rex Raptor's life and is part two of my What's really goin' on? seriesIt's an abuse story,too. Wont be as violent as Weev's-  
  
Weevil:HEY! No fare! Why's HE get off easy!?!  
  
Weevil'sGirl:'Cuz HE don't call me a burnout!  
  
Weevil:.......touche  
  
Weevil'sGirl:NOW if I can keep from being INTERRUPTED I'll contenue with my synopsis. BUT there might be tie-ins with WRGOP1W(what's really goin' on part one,weevil) and my other parts(they might be Bonz,[bones]{his is reeeal emotional...sad...some insight into his adult life}. I own Weevil cuz I bought him from the creator for $5,some lint and a paper-clip.(Not really...;-; )  
  
Weevil-Shoulda paid him more....I needed air-holes in that damn crate...;- ;  
  
Weevil'sGirl: : ) Anyhoo,(redundant,no?) Enjoy  
  
-Love,WG! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was 6:00 am in Domino city,Japan. Rex Raptor sits up in his bed on the West Side Housing Opportunities Complex,apartment 108B. He went into his cluttered kitchen and makes breakfast then goes into his living room,his mom hit the bottle pretty bad with her boyfriend lastnight and the two of them are still sleeping in there skivees. Rex cringes at his cocain- whore of a mother and turns and goes into the kitchen,his pop-tarts are done. Nasty-ass things,the kind he hates,damn huckelberry. He goes ino the living room,moves the soiled panties from the couch and sits down,turns on the TV and chokes down the pop-tarts. When he finishes, he goes and wakes up his sister, Ptera. Their brother Caines was already long gone. He gets up a 6 and goes to work. At 8:00 he gets on the bus. He hates it, 17 years old and in the goddamn eight grade. It's not that he's DUMB,it's just he "doesn't apply himself".  
  
He gets to the school,Weevil sets out front,cring and smoking a cigarette as usual...poor kid. "Hey Weevil! How ya doin this mornin'?!" the boy stops cring. "I'm alright! How are you?!" "Come here so I don't haffa yell!" The green-haired boy goes over to him. "So,how are ya?" "I'm okay." "Good." The smaller boy nods. "..Yeah...." The bell rings and they go to class.  
  
School is soon over and he catches the bus home. He walks in the door. "Rex! Where the hell you been?" says his coked-up bitch mom. "I've been at school,mom." She smacks him on the face,hard. "DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME! I'M YOUR MOTHER AND I GAVE YOU LIFE! I CARRIED YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS FOR 9 MONTHS! DO YOU THINK THAT WAS A PIC-NIK!?!" "No ma- am." "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT! Now give mama a hug!" Rex does as he's told. "Who's mama's baby?" ....disgusting...."I am........" Rex says,as sincire as he can,even though he's ling through his teeth. Then the psychotic woman kisses her son,on the mouth, she tastes like an ashtray laced with crack. Rex tries not to cringe. "You can go get your sister from practice now." "okay."  
  
Rex leaves and goes to pick Ptera (Tarrah) up from softball practice. The girl looks a lot like her brother. She has long, brown hair done in wierd pig-tails. She too wears a hat like Rex's--except her's is blue. She runs to her older brother. "Rexy! How was your day?" "It was alright. How was your's?" "Fine. Where's Caines?" "He hasn't gotten off his shift yet." "Oh," Ptera looks upset, "Do we haffa go home now?" "I think so. I'm sorry, Ptera." "It's alright. I'll just stay in your room 'till he gets home." Rex nods.  
  
Around 5 o'clock his mom goes to work at the Hooters and her boyfriend, Marx Phelps, stays at her house. He locks Rex in his room most of the night. Around 10 at night Marx unlocks Rex's door and comes in. Rex's eyes widen in terror as he runs to the corner of his room. 'Bad move Raptor! What the hell's a matter with me?' Marx corners the boy. Rex pleads with the man not to hit him but he ignors the teen and strikes him in the belly. Rex vomits. "Oh fuckin sick! You little bastard! You got ya puke on my shoes!" "I'm sorry!" "No your not!" Marx hears the frount door open. "REX! WHY DON'T YOU EVER CLEAN! I'M TIRED FROM WORKING--" 'yeah, at a titty-bar' "--ALL DAY LONG AND MARX WORKS CONSTRUCTION--" 'He's onea them lazy foreman, the worst he could possibly get hurt is if he strains his voice yelling at the REAL workers...' "--THE VERY LEAST YOU COULD DO IS CLEAN AROUND HERE!" "Yeah Rex, Leanne and I are getting married soon and you need to start pulling your weight around if we're going to be a REAL family..." "I-I'm sorry..." Rex looks at his feet. "You can go now." He looks up. "Thank you." He leaves but stops in his sister's room.  
  
"Ptera?" He looks for her. After a few moments, he hears light crying resonating from the closet. He opens the closey door. Ptera sits in the floor, holding a picture of her father. The frame is shattered and her hands are bleeding from holding the shards. "Oh my God! Ptera!" Rex drops to his knees, takes his shirt off and tears it to shreads. He takes the strips of cloth and makes bandages to wrap around Ptera's hands. He pulls his sister close to him and cradles her in his arms. "Sssssh, Ssshhh, it's okay now Ptera...what happened?" "Marx hit me and broke my picture of daddy...I hate Marx....why doesn't Caines arrest him?" "I don't know...I'll talk to him about it..." "Thank you, Rex." "Hello? Rex? Ptera? You two in here?" They hear Caines say. "We're in here!" Caines opens the door. "What happened?" "Marx hit us both and broke a picture of dad." "Oh." "Caines, why don't you arrest Marx?" Ptera asks. "I promised mom I wouldn't." "Fuck her!" Rex says. "Rex! Don't talk that way about our mother. She may treat us bad, but she's still our mother!" "I know, but look at Ptera! She's bleeding!" "I tell you what. Next time I catch Marx hitting either of you, I'll arrest him. I cant do anything right now." "Alright. Thankyou." 


End file.
